Walk Away
by xoxJoJoRulesBabyxox
Summary: Cordy Is Not Evil In My Story, This Is How I Think She Would React To Wesley Wanting to Release Angelus. Angst. [C&A] Reviews Always Welcomed. Season 4


**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Angel Unfortunatly Joss Does, However I Do Own The Collection )

Okayyy Well This Is A Random Story Okay - Cordy **IS NOT** Evil, She **DID NOT** Sleep With Conner (My Job Haha), Angel and Cordy **ARE** inlove, well kinda, Ummm That about it Oooo & Cordy **IS NOT** the beast master, okay some old dude is ) lol.

I May continue with more chapters, like my version of season 4 ) How it should of been, read my profile && read my other stories

**Rating: **T With Lots of Angst

**Feedback:** Yes Please, Virtual Cookies To All )

**Distribution:** As long as i know where it's going and i am credited as author

* * *

Cordy stayed silent, trying to come around to Wesley's way of thinking.

"No, but Angelus might." She heard him sigh.

She feared what he was going to say, she looked at him.

"There's only one way we're going to defeat the Beast." He paused "We need Angelus." He looked around the group, waiting for there reactions.

Fred looked a little confused, but yet she understood. She didn't however understand how bad Angelus was.

Gunn looked like he was ready to fight, but then again Gunn was always ready to fight.

Conner looked almost relived. Cordy knew that he considered Angelus his father not Angel. No amount of reasoning could change his mind.

Lorne stood cautiously by, as if wanting nothing to do with Wesley plan on releasing Angel's evil counter-part out to play.

Angel looked extremely pissed off at the suggestion.

He was first to speak, well it is him that it involves, thought Cordelia.

"We are not bringing forth Angelus." Wesley turned to look at him.

"Angel it may be the only way to stop the beast, you don't remember the beast, but Angelus does."

Angel continued to stare at him and dangerously repeated "We are not bringing forth Angelus".

"Angel man, people are dying, we have no sunlight, as much as I hate to admit it, Wes is right." Gunn turned his eyes away from his boss.

Angel moved his eyes around the group, as Wesley continued to speak.

"I have studied Angelus for a long time, if we keep him locked up, Tranquilizers, I think we can do this." He took a deep breath.

"We can use a shaman, take his soul out, get the information required and then place it back in"

He sounded like a textbook, Cordelia thought, her anger seething.

"He's right, like the girl said, 'the answer is among us' meaning Angelus, so you have to do it."

Angel turned to face his son; he had so much hate in him.

"Conner, I would be evil, I would be the one thing you despise." Angel faced his son.

Conner merely looked like he didn't really care. He gave Angel one last look before simply turning away, muttering something about going out on patrol.

Wesley looked around the group again.

"So Angel, are you in, we really can't do this with out your consent"

Angel turned back to him. Cordelia really hoped he would refuse, in fact she really thought she knew him well enough to know that he would. But even the people you know really well surprise you.

He continued to stare at Wesley, and then he started barking orders.

"We are going to need a cage"

Lorne looked confused, "A Cage?"

"Strong one. About 10 x 12, steel reinforced, 2-inch bars, maybe 3."

Now Cordelia's Anger had hit boiling point. How could he be so careless? She thought.

"WHAT! No way Angel, I won't let you do this!" The group turned to face her.

"Cordy, this is the only way to stop the beast; I know about Angelus, we will be fine."

Cordelia's lips pursed, she had a lot of anger to vent.

"You've read about him Wes. Try living through it for at least 6 months, then when you become a higher being, live through that horror again, and the horror he did when with Darla, Drusilla and Spike."

They stared at her. Angel kept an emotionless stare on her.

"Cordy, we are going to need you on bored, like you just said, you have lived through it."

Cordy took a deep breath, to stop her emotions from pouring out.

"Yeah, and believe me , I don't want to do it again, this is ridiculous, there must be other ways to stop the beast!" She looked helplessly around the group.

"Cordy look…………" As Angel started to speak she cut him off.

"Don't, okay don't come out with some stupid excuse to go through with this, I don't want to hear it.

She turned away from the group. Taking another deep breath she could feel Angel continually give her the emotionless stare.

She turned back to the group, she had to stop this, even if it does involve dragging up the past.

"I will not loose anybody else to Angelus, I will not run for my life cause of him again, and I defiantly will not be picking up body pieces up and keeping them in separate boxes again."

Nobody apart from Angel knew what she was going on about.

"Cordelia, I will be locked up, that won't happen again"

Cordy turned to face him, as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yeah and what is Angelus going to do when we go to put your soul back in, what will he snap the Shaman's neck."

Cordy knew she had gone to far when she saw him wince.

Wesley's realized this and tried to step in.

"Cordy…………" He was cut off, she continued to speak, as thought he hadn't spoke.

"Do you know how hard it was for us, we lost 2 people we cared about, Miss Calendar and Kendra. Plus god knows how many others he killed during that time. Why do you think Giles, will never forgive you? I mean you killed Miss Calendar and then tortured him for hours."

She paused, he continued to stare coldly at her.

"Remember when we tried to put your soul back in, and you sent Dru and your little minions to get Giles, cause you couldn't open Acathala. How they pushed a bookcase on Willow, broke Xander's arm, Oh and here's the great part, the way Dru, on your orders may I add, Slit Kendra's throat."

Cordelia wiped away the tears she didn't realize were falling down her cheeks.

"Do you know what it feels like to see one of your best friends lying in a coma, your boyfriend watching his oldest best friend helplessly, Seeing Oz actually showing emotion and worry. We didn't know if she would wake up, the doctors didn't seem too hopeful."

Angel's stare softened, as she allowed him to talk.

"Cordy, I know things were bad in Sunnydale, it won't be like that this time, I know you wouldn't let it happen, and before I kill any of you I would rather be sent to hell again."

She looked at him, his eyes boring into her soul, she could see his, which would soon disappear.

"We didn't know what had happened, we went to the mansion, all we saw were two swords and Acathala, dormant as ever. Buffy had disappeared, we were worried, we searched for her the whole summer. Willow had returned your soul, she could tell it worked."

She spoke softly and calmly, this was the first time she had talked about since it had actually happened.

"Cordy, I promise that won't happen again, if I do get loose, I know you will do what you have to."

She nodded regretfully, he looked at her and she nodded her consent.

Wesley went off to make some calls about the cage as the others tried to take in the information.

Angel walked over to Cordelia. She came closer to him.

"I Swear, if he kills or hurts anybody, I will kill you, no second thoughts." Her voice dripped with anger and resentment

With that Cordelia walked away leaving a stunned Angel, Gunn, Lorne and Fred behind.

* * *

Did you like it? 

Should i continue?

Did you hate it?

Reviews Please, They Keep Me Writing. Plus i normally read my reviewers stories )


End file.
